


i luv u

by kate_l



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_l/pseuds/kate_l
Summary: Возможно Роджерс их слышал, но Сэму плевать. Он самый счастливый засранец во всем гребанном мире.





	i luv u

В первый раз, когда Сэм случайно, даже не задумываясь особо, говорит эти слова, они смотрят вместе какой-то старый и совсем не страшный ужастик, начав без копошащегося на кухне Стива. Уилсон даже не старается вникнуть в суть фильма, полностью сосредотачиваясь на собственных ощущениях, прислушиваясь к себе; от того, что Баки сидит рядом, соприкасаясь с ним своим бедром, и даже почти не напряжен, что-то радостно трепещет за грудиной, а уголки губ против воли тянутся вверх в слабой улыбке.  
  
Сегодняшний вечер слишком удивительный, потому что Барнс сам предложил посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. Сэм привык к тому, что такие киновечера частенько устраивает Роджерс, строя щенячьи глазки, когда просит посмотреть с ним что-нибудь — от старых мюзиклов просто в отвратительном качестве до какого-нибудь диснеевского мультика с множеством песен и хэппи эндом в конце. Он даже сам иногда предлагал некоторые фильмы, половину которых Стив сразу же отклонял. Барнс в такие моменты молчал, просто садился покорно по левую сторону от Стива (будто бы как можно дальше от Сэма, черт возьми) и с каким-то сложным выражением на лице смотрел фильм.   
  
У него мелькали мысли позвать Баки куда-нибудь прогуляться или посмотреть что-то вместе — ничего такого, обычные дружеские (в их случае — хотя бы приятельские, и на том спасибо) штуки, но всякий раз эти мысли отпадали. Это все нужно было планировать, а с Джеймсом, на самом деле, планировать что-то было очень трудно. Никогда не знаешь, как он отреагирует на внимание к своей персоне; Сэм это хорошо понимал и старался не сильно навязываться, каждый раз будто бы ступая по минному полю.  
  
Когда с экрана кто-то громко кричит о помощи, Баки тихонько фыркает и откидывает голову на спинку дивана, чуть съезжая вниз и расставляя ноги шире. Теперь их бедра соприкасаются плотнее, чем прежде, а Сэм сглатывает вязкую слюну и давит в себе глупую широкую улыбку.  
  
От вида такого Джеймса — расслабленного, спокойного, без своих убийственных взглядов и крепко сжатых кулаков, домашнего, — сердце бьется чуть быстрее, а в животе порхают глупые бабочки, носятся как маленький ураган, и это вроде бы должно быть приятно, но Сэму почему-то кажется, что они режут его изнутри своими красивыми (наверняка нежно-голубыми) крыльями, и от этого жутко больно.  


Когда Баки качает головой на каком-то глупом моменте, улыбаясь, а на его глаза падают еще влажные после душа волосы, не собранные в прическу и слегка завивающиеся, Сэм смотрит на него во все глаза и выдыхает слишком неожиданно даже для себя самого:  
  
— Господи, я люблю тебя.  
  
И замирает, вцепившись пальцами в мягкую обивку дивана. Смотрит внимательно, как Джеймс рядом напрягается, подбирается весь, садясь нормально на своем месте и чуть вжимая голову в плечи, как медленно поворачивается к нему, глядя своими прекрасными (вот сейчас совсем не время мысленно одаривать его комплиментами) глазами. Сэм видит в них шок, подозрение и мелькающую панику и очень хочет ударить самого себя.  
  
Придурок, какой же он придурок. Надо же было так глупо проколоться, а. И вот именно сегодня, именно в эту самую минуту, когда они не грызутся как кошка с собакой, когда все хорошо, даже замечательно.  
  
Нужно что-то сказать, как-то попробовать исправить ситуацию, свести все к глупой шутке, что-то из разряда «я сказал это не тебе, а вот тому чуваку на экране, которого сейчас убивают, просто он мой любимый актер, я не говорил раньше?». Слова почти срываются с языка, хоть Сэм и понимает, что это слишком глупо и на правду не похоже совсем, но сказать все-таки ничего не успевает: возмущенный возглас Роджерса вклинивается в их напряженные гляделки, совсем чуть-чуть разбавляя витающую неловкость.  
  
— Парни, ну я же просил не начинать без меня!

Стив садится между ними, держа в руках большую миску с попкорном. Ставит ее между ног и откидывается на спинку дивана, совсем как Барнс недавно, полностью втягиваясь в просмотр фильма.  
  
Сэм резко отворачивается к экрану, поджимая губы. Он мысленно благодарит Кэпа за то, что тот появился здесь именно сейчас, и надеется, что Барнс не будет напирать с разговором. Слишком неловко будет.  
  


***  
  


После того вечернего признания они не видятся около пяти дней, потому что Сэм уезжает к родителям. Это уже почти традиция — уезжать на неделю к родителям каждый месяц, потому что, вообще-то, он скучает по ним, а звонки по телефону или скайпу никогда не заменят встречи вживую.  
  
Эти пять дней (сто двадцать часов, семь тысяч двести минут, четыреста тридцать две тысячи секунд — слишком долго, господи, можно как-нибудь быстрее?) кажутся ему целой вечностью, если честно. Нет, Сэм понимает, что слишком утрирует, но ему  _правда_  кажется, что тянутся они очень медленно. Он отлично проводит время со своей семьей, почти не думает о том, что ждет его по возвращении домой, и очень часто смотрит на часы (за это он называет себя полным придурком и пытается хоть чуть-чуть отвлечься).  
  
(Просто отвлечься не получается, и Сэму очень хочется напиться: может, это хоть как-то поможет)  
  
Он возвращается поздно вечером, вполне довольный своей поездкой, но вымотанный обратной дорогой, с рецептом любимого черничного пирога и вдобавок с тупой головной болью в затылке. Возвращается с засевшим в груди противным страхом, что Барнс его убьет или, если вдруг решит проявить хоть немного милосердия, просто сильно побьет. Черт его знает, откуда такие мысли, но их наличие отрицать бесполезно.  
  
Но вот что удивительно — этого не происходит. Не происходит вообще ничего экстраординарного, если не считать отсутствие Роджерса дома в столь поздний час. Все остается прежним — Баки встречает его хмурым взглядом и вяло кивает в ответ на приветствие, бегает взглядом по строчкам какой-то странной потрепанной книжки в руках, не особо, кажется, вникая в суть, и почти не двигается с места, если не считать тех моментов, когда он перелистывает страницы. Сюда бы еще Стива, и тогда все было бы на своих местах, будто бы он и не уезжал никуда почти на неделю, а просто вышел в магазин за хлебом, например.  
  
Самое странное, что поднять ту тему никто не решается. То есть, Сэм и так не собирался этого делать, собираясь с силами, если бы Баки все-таки решился бы поговорить об этом, а вот Барнс… ну, ему это не нужно, наверное. И это здорово в какой-то степени: Сэм все еще боится представить, что было бы, если бы все-таки этот полный неловкости разговор состоялся. Наверное, думается ему, они вернулись бы назад, к тому моменту, когда их отношения даже близко не были похожи на приятельские. Не то чтобы сейчас они были такими прям хорошими товарищами, но все-таки с мертвой точки, которая была около года назад, они определенно сдвинулись, что не может не радовать. Дошло до совместных просмотров фильмов и иногда — пробежек, если они встают примерно в одно и то же время. Прогресс на лицо, так сказать.  
  
По молчаливому согласию, даже не сговариваясь, просто обдумывая каждый отдельно эту мысль, они решают не поднимать эту тему. Будто бы все как всегда и никакого «я люблю тебя» в полумраке гостиной, рассеиваемом светом экрана телевизора, не было совсем.  
  
Только проблема тут вот в чем — оно было. Сэм этого не забыл и вряд ли вообще забудет уже, и что-то подсказывает ему, что Джеймс тоже помнит.  
  
(Он где-то в глубине души надеется, что помнит, потому что, во-первых, это было чуть меньше недели назад, и, во-вторых, не каждый день тебе мужчина признается в любви)  
  
Стрелки часов переваливают за одиннадцать вечера, когда он, распаковав сумку, приняв душ и переодевшись в домашнюю одежду, заходит на кухню, желая только выпить кружку горячего кофе и пойти спать.  
  
— Сэм?  
  
Вот еще одна странная штука на сегодня — Джеймс зовет его по имени второй раз за все время их знакомства.  _Всего лишь второй раз._  И это на самом деле странно, удивительно, просто… вау.  
  
Уилсон оборачивается через плечо, размешивая сахар в кофе, вопросительно смотрит на застывшего в проходе Баки и старается унять разрастающееся в груди тепло. Матерь божья, Барнс просто позвал его по имени, а он уже готов улыбаться от счастья как (влюбленный) идиот.  
  
Джеймс держит в руках небольшую коробку и как-то неуверенно мнется на месте, но смотрит прямо, твердо, решительно, поджимая губы.  
  
Все-таки помнит. От этого, наверное, так странно и ведет себя.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — Сэм откладывает ложку и разворачивается к Баки уже полностью лицом, упираясь поясницей в столешницу. Делает первый глоток почти обжигающего напитка и едва не стонет блаженно, прикрывая на секунду глаза. Господи, как же долго он хотел этого.  
  
Он не видит, но слышит, как Джеймс подходит ближе, слышит, как коробка с глухим стуком опускается на стол, чувствует совсем рядом движение.  
  
— Тебе твой друг посылку передал.  
  
Сэм, выглядывая из-за ободка кружки, внимательно наблюдает за тем, как он заваривает себе какой-то странный травяной чай, который ему презентовала Наташа, как металлическая рука поблескивает в мягком свете кухни, как некоторые пряди свисают на лоб, выбившись из неаккуратного пучка темных волос.  
  
— Кто?  
  
— Ну, этот, — Джеймс на секунду останавливается и хмурится, пытаясь припомнить имя человека, — Скотт, что ли.  
  
— Лэнг?  
  
— Да, — ухмыляется и качает головой, обхватывая кружку ладонями.  
  
Надо бы обратить внимание на ту посылку, которую ему передал Скотт, взять ее и посмотреть, что там лежит, но он ловит взгляд Баки и будто пропадает: в небесной лазури Джеймса нет ни намека на раздражение, злость или презрение, только едва ли не вселенская усталость и капля грусти, а еще — немой вопрос где-то на глубине и ожидание чего-то.  
  
Сердце в груди начинает биться быстрее, когда в голове яркой вспышкой мелькает одна-единственная, слишком обнадеживающая мысль.  
  
А вдруг что-то есть? Пока что слишком хрупкое, но есть?  
  
Сэм облизывает пересохшие губы и делает большой глоток кофе. Ему сейчас очень хочется прикоснуться к Джеймсу, накрутить на палец короткие темные прядки, обнять, может даже поцеловать, но… права он на это не имеет никакого. Абсолютно никакого.  
  
Хлопает дверь и следом раздается громкий оклик Роджерса. Баки ставит кружку с недопитым чаем на столешницу и уже почти уходит, чтобы пойти к другу, но ему не дают этого сделать: Уилсон почти на автомате тянется вперед, хватая его за локоть, останавливая. Джеймс оборачивается через плечо, удивленно приподнимая брови, и чуть мотает головой, как бы спрашивая, зачем он его остановил.  
  
— Хотел сказать, что люблю тебя, Джеймс, — Сэм криво улыбается и надеется, что голос его не дрожит.  
  
На одно мимолетное мгновение ему кажется, будто на лице Баки вот-вот расцветет робкая улыбка, и Уилсон даже готов поклясться, что уголки его губ почти поднимаются в неком ее подобии. Но оно испаряется будто бы по щелчку пальцев, оставляя после привкус горечи на кончике языка: Барнс хмурится, вырывает локоть из слабого захвата и уходит, напряженный, с идеально ровной спиной.  
  
Он оставляет его с этим признанием наедине, не произнося в ответ ни слова.

  
***  


Сэм приходит к выводу, что Баки просто-напросто не умеет принимать заботу, любовь и нежность, не знает, как правильно нужно реагировать на все это, и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что говорить и делать в ответ. Сэм думает, что за столько лет пребывания Зимним Солдатом Баки — тот простой парень из Бруклина — просто ни разу не слышал нежных слов и не чувствовал ласки по отношению к себе. Сэму почти физически больно от осознания этого отвратительного факта, и в груди что-то тоскливо скребет, когда он смотрит на погрузившегося в свои мысли Баки. Ему очень хочется как-то исправить это, показать, что бояться нечего, дать почувствовать любовь и нежность.  
  
Всякий раз Уилсон почти решается, но что-то останавливает его. То ли страх, что все то хрупкое, что есть сейчас между ними, похерится из-за такого напора Сэма, то ли боязнь получить однажды железным кулаком по лицу. Но практика уже не один раз показывала, что общение из-за этого не прекратится совсем, а шанс получить холодной бионикой по лицу совершенно нулевой.  
  
Поэтому однажды солнечным утром Сэм решается. Он заходит на кухню после пробежки, потный и тяжело дышащий, хватает из холодильника бутылку воды и в несколько больших глотков выпивает чуть меньше половины. А потом замечает завтракающего, еще сонного Баки, который подпирает голову рукой и жует яичницу. Он смотрит на него и на лице расцветает улыбка.  
  
Стараясь привести дыхание в норму, Сэм желает доброго утра, получая вялое в ответ «ага, доброе», и улыбка у него на лице становится шире. Барнс, пусть и хмурый такой сейчас, кажется ему слишком милым. Он идет к выходу, собираясь принять душ и переодеться, когда останавливается, вспоминая об одном важном деле. Оборачивается и, окликая Джеймса, подмигивает, весело произнося:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
А когда слышит звон выпавшей из руки вилки, то смеется, удаляясь в свою комнату. У него слишком хорошее настроение, чтобы думать о чем-то плохом.  
  
 ****

***  
  
В конце концов, это становится его маленькой традицией — каждый день говорить Баки, что он любит его.  
  
Утром он говорит это перед пробежкой, если они пересекаются где-то в доме, или уже после, если у Сэма не получается увидеть Баки до. Иногда даже во время пробежки, если случается так, что они вместе (все втроем, какая прелесть, господи) выбегают в парк неподалеку. Стив и Джеймс в таких случаях обгоняют Уилсона на несколько кругов, соревнуясь уже дальше между собой, а Сэм, продолжая бежать в своем темпе и улавливая моменты, когда Баки на несколько секунд равняется рядом с ним, говорит достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал:  
  
— Люблю тебя.  
  
И с трепещущей в груди радостью замечает, как Джеймс усмехается. Это уже огромный прогресс.  
  
Днем редко получается выразить свои мысли словами, потому что рядом постоянно Роджерс, и говорить это при нем не хочется совсем. Поэтому он ищет какую-то альтернативу и находит-таки спустя нескольких часов раздумий.  
  
Обычные смс — что может быть проще и лучше? В конце-то концов, они с Наташей не зря учили этих двух представителей сороковых пользоваться телефоном. Стив, например, частенько с кем-то переписывался, глупо при этом улыбаясь и иногда краснея до кончиков ушей. Сэм знает, с кем он перебрасывается сообщениями, но, в прочем, это было не его дело.  
  
Нужный номер находится в списке контактов довольно быстро, потому что только Барнса он мог записать как «отморозок». Уилсон усмехается и качает головой, стирая это глупое слово и переименовывая контакт в простое «Джеймс».  
  
(Он хочет поставить рядом сердечко, но отметает идею, потому что это как-то уже чересчур, наверное)  
  
Сэм быстро набирает «я люблю тебя» и, сдерживая улыбку, отправляет сообщение, с замиранием сердца наблюдая за тем, как Баки почти сразу же лезет в телефон, когда слышит оповещение. После секундных раздумий отправляет вдогонку смайлик и чувствует себя самым счастливым человеком во всем мире, когда Джеймс, читая его смс, робко улыбается.  
  
Вечером он говорит это тихо, едва ли не шепотом. Почему-то ему кажется, что сейчас эти слова должны быть тихими. Сэм проходит мимо Баки, совсем чуть-чуть наклоняясь в его сторону, и говорит почти шепотом:  
  
— Я люблю тебя.  
  
Баки, конечно же, это слышит и слегка краснеет, опуская взгляд в пол. Сэм еле сдерживает себя, чтобы не накинуться на него с поцелуями. Для этого еще будет время.  
  
И это время приходит. Довольно неожиданно, но это впервые происходит на том же самом диване, когда они смотрят какую-то комедию. Баки, уставший после недавней миссии, дремлет у него на плече, а Сэм сосредотачивается на его ровном дыхании, переставая следить за происходящим на экране. Просто он чуть поворачивает голову и, стараясь не делать резких движений, целует уснувшего Барнса в макушку, улыбаясь, когда слышит тихое ворчание.  
  
(Он определенно может назвать себя самым счастливым человеком во всем гребанном мире)  
  
Когда теплые пальцы накрывают его левую ладонь, Уилсон вздрагивает, но руку не отдергивает: слишком долго этого ждал, чтобы сейчас отказываться от желанных прикосновений. Он позволяет Джеймсу переплести их пальцы, слегка сжимает ладонь, слыша тихий вздох, и надеется, что не умрет от переполняющих его чувств.  
  
 ****

***  
  
Не стоило думать, что Роджерс полный дурак. Рано или поздно мистер «я все знаю и все вижу, парни, вы слишком плохо скрываетесь» должен был поднять эту тему. И ведь поднимает же, во время очередной пробежки, когда Баки остался дома и отсыпался, измученный ночными кошмарами, а они вдвоем заканчивали седьмой круг, направляясь в сторону дома.  
  
Сэм останавливается, когда у него развязывается шнурок, и приседает, чтобы быстро исправить это. Капитан останавливается рядом, потягивается, и начинает говорить обыденным тоном, будто он тут погоду собрался обсуждать, а не личную жизнь своих друзей.  
  
— Вы встречаетесь?  
  
Стоя на одном колене, Уилсон замирает, так и не закончив завязывать шнурки. Он давится воздухом и резко вскидывает голову, глядя на Стива широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
— Что? Не смотри на меня так, я не слепой. И не дурак, к слову.  
  
Он даже и не думал так. Ну, может совсем чуть-чуть. Иногда. Просто порой бывали моменты, когда Стив немножечко тупил, но почему-то не сейчас. А жаль.  
  
— Я не знаю, — Сэм опускает голову и старается игнорировать внимательный взгляд Роджерса, но получается из рук вон плохо, потому что такие взгляды Кэпа никто, кроме Старка, не умел игнорировать.  
  
И ведь это правда. Он действительно не знает. У них есть что-то — ежедневное «я люблю тебя» с его стороны, поцелуи и объятия, пока никто не видит, — но язык не поворачивается назвать это отношениями. Сэм знает только то, что любит Баки, что готов говорить ему это снова и снова и защищать от всего дерьма, что творится в этом мире.  
  
— Ты делаешь его счастливым, — Стив усмехается, качая головой, когда слышит тихое ругательство со стороны Уилсона. — Это на самом деле так, Сэм. Тебя смущает это?  
  
По-хорошему, его мало что может вогнать в краску. Но сейчас он действительно смущен. Уилсон ничего на этот вопрос не отвечает, завязывая гребанные шнурки и поднимаясь с места. Он ловит веселый взгляд Роджерса и закатывает глаза, начиная медленно бежать в сторону дома. Сэм знает, что Стив знает, что его смущает это, и надеется, что Кэп не будет спрашивать это у Баки.  
  
 ****

***  
  
Ему слишком жарко, даже несмотря на то, что окно чуть приоткрыто, и в спальню залетает прохладный ветерок. Сэм хрипло стонет, когда Баки замедляется, переплетая их пальцы и целуя в скулу. Он облизывает пересохшие губы, плавясь от ощущения влажных поцелуев на шее, и пытается оформить мысли в слова, но в голове каша, и сказать хоть слово не представляет возможным.  
  
Джеймс кусает его в плечо, зализывая укус, и ускоряется, вбиваясь в податливое расслабленное тело. Сэм закатывает глаза и старается не орать от переполняющих ощущений, хоть и хочется. Он чувствует, как Баки целует в уголок губ, сильнее сжимая пальцы и не сбиваясь с ритма, слышит его громкое дыхание и понимает, что больше не продержится.  
  
— Я… Господи, Ба-арнс, я…  
  
Он слышит короткий стон Баки и чувствует, как его толчки становятся резче, сильнее. Ему осталось чуть-чуть, чтобы кончить, совсем немного, самую малость, пожалуйста, господи…  
  
Баки коротко целует его в губы и выдыхает сбивчиво, шумно:  
 _— Я тоже люблю тебя, Сэм._  
  
Сэм кончает, громко выстанывая имя Баки и крепко сжимая его пальцы, и следом за ним оргазм накрывает Джеймса, который стонет сквозь зубы, замирая, выплескиваясь внутрь.  
  
Возможно Роджерс их слышал, но Сэму плевать.  
Он самый счастливый засранец во всем гребанном мире.


End file.
